


glistening under the sun (you're my honey soaked love)

by sweetielouis



Series: Cottagecore au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cockwarming, Flashbacks, Fluff, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, petal hates harry he steals kisses from louis from her of course she's mad, petal the bunny, the sex scenes are very mild, they live in a cottage, you can easily skim past them if thats not your vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielouis/pseuds/sweetielouis
Summary: “Oh Petal,” he picks her up nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek as she nibbles on the lavender, “How lucky are we? I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, the only thing we have to be sad about is that soon I won’t be able to hold you like this,”-Or the cottagecore fic we all needed, featuring Petal the overprotective bunny, mummy Louis and alpha Harry that lives and breathes for his omega.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Cottagecore au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959745
Comments: 67
Kudos: 386





	glistening under the sun (you're my honey soaked love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing x
> 
> To Julia and Jasmin, this is dedicated to the both of you x
> 
> twitter - @sweetielouiss

It’s the type of weather that has all of nature singing, the sun shining high turning all it touches gold and Louis’ skin is no exception. He basks in the sunlight, dancing around the garden with Petal, his light grey bunny, harvesting the lavender he had been growing to soothe him to sleep. Now more than ever he needs it, every night when he tries to sleep his body just won’t let him and the reason why just excites him so much that he stays awake for even longer. 

He spins around holding a bunch of lavender as the birds sing to him, Petal hops around his feet sniffing at his ankles - she’s noticed a change in mummy’s scent and it’s really getting frustrating trying to figure out what exactly it is - but no matter how often Louis lifts her to smell at his tummy where the scent is strongest, Petal is still confused. Maybe it’s because she’s scared she’s not going to be the only baby in Louis’ arms anymore and that she’ll have to learn to take love and affection from Harry. 

_Harry._

Louis’ heart does flips thinking about his alpha. 

The man who has never gone a day without giving Louis a kiss, telling him how beautiful he looks or looking at him with pure love and admiration. That’s how Louis knows that his alpha is the most important person in his life, now and forever. 

“Oh Petal,” he picks her up nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek as she nibbles on the lavender, “How lucky are we? I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, the only thing we have to be sad about is that soon I won’t be able to hold you like this,” and that’s without Harry being around. Ever since the alpha found out his sweet omega was pregnant he wouldn’t even let him carry his own plate of food - if he was here now with Louis then he wouldn’t even be outside, their nest is the only location Harry approves of. 

The lace of the soft pink robe that adorns Louis' body grazes the soft grass as he walks along to the hammock that swings between two apple trees and is surrounded by daisies. It was Louis’ favourite place to sit, he could be there for hours just swaying gently with the birds singing to him and the trees granting his skin rays of sun through their leaves. He has a small step by the side of the hammock to help himself up. It didn’t always used to be there before, when they first purchased the hammock Harry would stand and watch Louis (his bum) as he would jump and struggle to get up; before eventually taking it as an opportunity to touch his omega’s body and hoist him up with no struggle. It wasn’t until a couple weeks later when Louis spent an hour trying to get up because Harry wasn’t home that he demanded a step be provided. 

Soft silk panties bless his skin and glitter kisses his collarbones. It’s the most perfect summer dream as Louis lays on the hammock, his eyelids that sparkle rose gold look to the sky. Petal takes her faithful place atop Louis’ tummy, resuming her job of sniffing and licking the soft flesh that hardens a little more everyday. She still doesn’t understand why mummy is getting chubbier, and probably never will, but to her it’s just more skin to kiss. 

For a while they both lay swinging gently together, giving each other soft touches in the warm weather. The feeling of contentment and love overwhelmed Louis, he reached for his book that rested above his head - ‘You and Your Pup: A Journey of Growth’. It’s been completed many times, by him and Harry but it makes him so happy to read, to see how much his baby has grown from last week to now, what his pup looks like now and what he’ll look like next week. That’s another thing Louis is yet to tell Harry, that they’re having a son. When Harry left the doctor’s room to answer a phone call, the omega had the doctor tell him what pup was and to tell Harry that it was too difficult to see this time. He wanted to tell Harry himself and let it be their own little moment. Everything is so perfect today that Louis is going to let him know today, he’s hidden a white baby grow with the folded laundry on their dresser, it reads _‘Daddy’s Baby Boy’,_ with small stars surrounding. All it will take is for Harry to realise as he puts them away, Louis is unbelievable amounts excited and nervous, not that either of them care for the sex of their child but it’s still beautiful news, this is their first child (Petal is strictly only Louis’) and everything is so new and incredible that they can’t help but to feel constantly giddy.

There’s a small picnic that Louis’ prepared to make sure his alpha is treated with the love he deserves, one thing Louis is sure of is that the way to a strong alpha’s heart is through his stomach. For their picnic, it’s all soft summer foods that Louis expects to be hand fed the entire time. He’s prepared homemade lemonade, mini sandwiches and various fruits all cut up and staying cool in the fridge. There was a bowl of strawberries as well but as Louis was cutting them up Petal had kept begging for some to the point where eventually half the pieces had been fed to her as Louis gave into temptation. He told her that some had to be left for him and Harry later but at the mention of the extra houseguest her frown only deepened, because why is the stinky alpha getting _her_ strawberries?

“I’m 25 weeks now Petal, our little pup is the same size as a head of cauliflower! I could have one to show Harry but you just can’t help yourself can you? My hungry baby,” Louis scrunches his nose at the bunny who leaves kisses on his soft face in return. “You’re too nice to me, you’ll always be my first baby,” He cuddles her close scenting her, Harry always tells him that he spoils her too much but Louis just thinks he gets jealous that Petal doesn’t show him the same amount of love (She shows Harry absolutely none, unless you consider bites and angry growls as displays of affection).

He settles the book beside him, laying his head back on a soft cream cushion and pulling his bunny closer to him. Louis takes in deep breaths of the fresh air, not a single worry or stress in his body. The only thing he wishes to make the moment absolutely perfect is for his alpha to be by his side.

He begins to drift off whilst getting soft kisses from Petal, it’s a perfect moment under the sun. The sweet omega is nearly ready to fall into slumber when Petal starts growling, it’s a deep rumble that forces Louis’ eyes open to see what’s wrong, panic beginning to settle in. 

“What a perfect welcome home this could have been, my omega laying beautiful in the sun, but your _baby_ won’t let me near you.”

_Alpha_

Louis shoots his head up, Harry stands leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, the pink hydrangea in the hanging baskets by the garden door make him look like a work of art and Louis is sure that he could sit and stare at him all day to admire and fall in love with every small detail. From the loose curls that frame his face, the tiny freckles by his deep green eyes, the way his skin tans under the sun and the movement of those never ending dimples that Louis has to restrain himself from munching on most of the time. His work clothes are still on, a smart striped shirt tucked into high waisted pants, his biceps bulge where his arms are crossed and that damned smirk that makes Louis weak adorns his face. Harry works as an architect for major companies, Louis is so grateful that he is because his alpha worked hard during their university years drawing and planning their perfect cottage home. From the forest garden, that they spend most their days in, to the woodsy kitchen and forever warm living room and all the attention to detail Harry put in to make sure that the home they’ve found in each other can be encapsulated in their small private heaven. 

All that Louis can think to do is whine for his alpha and so that’s what he does. High pitched and full of want for the one he’s missed so much that it doesn’t matter that it’s only been a couple of hours, he’s full of his alpha’s pup with no alpha to give him the affection he deserves. He sits up, cross legged on the hammock holding Petal close to his chest and peers up to Harry with wide eyes that sparkle in the sun’s reflection. 

Harry coos at the softness, butterflies fly around Louis’ head making it look like an ethereal scene. “Oh sweet baby, I’m coming,” he kicks off the wall and walks across the grass, a soft smile never leaves his face. “I’m here omega, relax my love,” Harry climbs onto the hammock and pulls Louis close to his chest, both of his large paws going straight to the ever growing bump. Petal has a permanent frown etched onto her face since Harry came into view, and now he has the audacity to touch the most beautiful part of mummy? It doesn’t sit right with her at all, so she goes about biting at the fingers that gently stroke the stretched skin.

This moment right here is one neither of them ever want to lose, sat molded together perfectly, scenting each other until all that can be inhaled is the perfect scent of blackcurrant and patchouli. Since Louis has been pregnant his scent has changed, to Harry he smells like walking into a sweet shop that is in a small village, that pure feeling of nostalgia and lightness that enters your chest. Harry’s scent has always been the same, as they’ve grown older together Louis has noticed his scent has matured although that earthy scent never left him, it’s part of what calms Louis and relaxes him in his times of distress. 

It isn’t long until Louis becomes restless, he demands kisses and he hasn’t even received one since Harry has been back, every now and then Louis thinks that maybe Petal is right when she hates the alpha. 

Keeping the possessive bunny close to him, Louis wiggles turning around to straddle the alpha, the hammock rocking under them. As soon as he’s settled on Harry’s lap, he can feel the large bulge pressing into his backside, making a hot flush rise from neck to his cheeks. It’s spiralling to Louis how he can make his alpha all hot just by looking the way he does. Louis doesn’t have to do anything to his appearance or his behaviour because his alpha will always want him _as he is._ That’s where Louis knows Petal is wrong, because it’s not just the sexual attraction that Harry shows but also the constant love that he holds in eyes, the gentle touches just to have a physical connection and Louis’ personal favourite; the private whispers that he has with Petal in the morning whilst they lay tired in their nest and he thinks Louis is still blissfully asleep. The rise of dawn is becoming Louis’ favourite time of day. He’ll wake up with his face muzzled into Harry’s stomach as the alpha is sat up against the headboard and his large paw stroking through his hair, when he peeks open an eye he can see Petal resting beside him, actually _allowing_ Harry to stroke her fur. The first time was a massive shock and it wasn’t until he focused on the voice that was speaking that it started making sense why his two biggest loves were getting along. 

Harry was speaking to Petal about his love for Louis. 

Two sworn enemies bond over Louis and it takes everything in the omega to not burst out in tears every morning. Instead he squeezes his eyes shut and pretends to be fast asleep, he’s sure the both rivals know that he’s eavesdropping on what seems to be a very important conversation. 

On Harry’s lap now, Louis pushes down his hips and bites straight onto their bond mark that sits proud just under the deadly jawline of his alpha. It isn’t to instigate anything, just Louis showing his own claim and to serve as a punishment for no kisses, even though Harry doesn’t know that yet.

All he can do at the moment is to close his eyes and squeeze at the plump hips. “How I adore you,” a soft hum escapes his lips, “I will pamper you tonight, my love. Wrap you in our nest, massage your beautiful body, feed you sweet honey,” he sighs sparing a glance at the bunny that watches him with a cautious eye, “I will even take care of Petal and give her to you for cuddles.” It’s a chore for Harry to do Petal’s night routine, there’s no cooperation from the nuisance, one time Harry had to spend an hour chasing her around the bathroom to catch her to be cleaned, it would have taken longer but eventually Louis wandered in still dick dazed and the small bunny hopped straight into his arms and bathed with no issues. 

“You will do that all for me tonight but not give me a kiss now? You won’t give me the taste of your lips when all day all I’ve done is think about you? Soon, I will join allegiance with Petal. I hope you know that, Alpha,” his small button nose scrunches and a dip arrives in between his eyebrows, but still those ethereal blue eyes hold nothing but admiration.

“Kisses? Now? Oh, my sweet honey I will give you a million and one kisses now and forever,” Harry leaves kisses obnoxiously all over Louis’ face and neck, blowing occasional raspberries, it erupts the most stunning laughs from the small omega that it seems like even the leaves on the trees stop dancing to listen. Eventually, Harry settles on the rose soft lips, leaving a kiss as tender as their first ever. Soft hands make their way to the stubbled cheeks of its lover, in this way Louis is holding his lifeline with the utmost care. 

It’s more than difficult to pull away, each attempt on either side results in a chase that ends all too quickly. The only reason they stop is because Petal watches intensely and at the next opportunity forces her way through to claim Louis’ kisses for herself. If she headbutted Harry’s nose during the process then there’s simply no way to confirm whether or not it was intentional (Petal and Harry both know it was, there’s no way it wasn’t but for Louis’ sake it goes under the rug).

Their foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes, a love filled gaze held between an ocean and a forest that sang their own song to each other. A million words held that Harry is sure that if they both woke up tomorrow with no voice left that it would be perfectly alright - sure he’d never be able to hear that beautiful laugh again but every emotion that the precious omega holds is held in the constellations of his eyes. Petal nuzzles into Louis’ neck and breathes in his scent, sending herself to sleep between two warm bodies. 

“I’m going to lay her in our nest, you are going to set up our picnic and I am going to be fed and kissed because your pup is feeling extra needy today,” he says with no room to disagree, not that Harry ever would. He lets out a deep laugh, dimples on display as he smiles at his omega’s denial. “I’m sure our pup is needy but I think they’re learning it from you. Mummy is spoiled and showered with affection twenty-four seven that anytime spent without it calls for a new found brattiness, wouldn’t you say that‘s right, baby?” His mouth stays slightly open as he looks down at Louis with low eyes - his ‘asshole’ face as it’s previously been called. A deep flush rises from Louis’ glowing chest up to the peaks of his cheekbones, he scrambles for words but all that comes out is a strangled moan. 

“The lemonade is in the fridge,” he states jumping off Harry’s lap and walking to the house. 

He watches as the omega sways his hips before closing his eyes leaning his head against the tree. A smile creeps onto his face when he hears Louis mutter at a sleeping Petal about how he’s a ‘silly stinky alpha’. 

They’re the sweetest words he’s heard all day. 

•••

Harry finishes smoothing out the cotton yellow blanket out on the grass of their back garden, he chose the spot under their blossom tree at the side of the far end of the garden. As he’s setting out the tray of food that’s full of fresh fruits and crackers a small smile sets on his face, Louis is the most incredible omega and Harry truly doesn’t deserve him. He puts so much thought and care into everything he does, the fruit had been cut into small shapes like stars and hearts, considering they don’t have any shape cutters Harry knows that Louis took the time to slowly hand cut the fruit. It’s that attention to detail that makes Harry’s heart feel crazy, like it could burst out of his chest at any second, his omega loves and cares for him so much that he has never felt alone for a single second. 

The garden door creaks open and the voice of his princess makes Harry’s head lift up. 

“ _Strawberries, cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring, my summer wine is really made of all these things,”_ Louis’ soft voice harmonises with the birds as he walks towards the picnic. He’s changed into a cream lace slip dress that grazes the tops of his thick thighs, Harry can also see from afar the soft glitter that he’s put on his cheeks as it catches the sunlight. One of the best additions though, are the soft pastel pink clips with bows that are placed in his hair, holding his growing fringe out of his eyes. They’re starting to become a permanent addition to Louis’ look since he’s refused to get a haircut - he says it’s because he simply prefers it but Harry knows it’s because he likes getting his hair pulled but that’s an unspoken secret between them.

“God, if this is a dream don’t ever wake me up,” He looks dazed as he leans back on his hands and bends his knees up. Louis’ hands go up to clutch the half crescent moon pendant on his necklace as he blushes, a small squeal escapes his throat and he hops to the alpha’s lap. Louis leans back against Harry’s legs, still playing with his necklace but he bites down on his pink lips. 

“Ooh, why so shy now my sweet? C’mon angel, I know you and our pup are hungry, what would you like first hm? Some watermelon?’” He presses a kiss to the side of Louis’ neck, “Maybe a cracker?” Lips travel to the top of his cheekbones, “Or, perhaps some sweet lemonade? I think I like the taste of that on your lips the most,” Harry settles on the bitten lips that respond immediately to the intruding tongue, letting Harry in to taste the sweet omega. 

They embrace each other for a moment longer but it isn’t long until they hear the grumble of Louis’ stomach causing them both to giggle. 

“Feed me already, alpha, before Petal wakes up and steals all the food,” Louis cups the bottom of his stomach where the large pouch lies. Harry lowers his head down to the growing tummy, “Like I’d ever let you or our little star starve,” He presses kisses onto the stretch marks that he knows he’ll forever worship, no matter what Louis’ body will always be a temple to him. 

Harry reaches over to grab a strawberry from the porcelain bowl that’s decorated with painted roses. 

“Open up, darling,” he says pressing the strawberry to Louis’ lips.

Louis lets his tongue drop out of his open mouth and he looks up to Harry with wide eyes. He takes the strawberry into his mouth and sucks down the juice from Harry’s finger, a small moan leaves his lips as he lets Harry’s finger drop from his mouth and his thumb swipe along his bottom lip. It comes mostly from having been fed sweet fruit but it’s known that Louis loves having his mouth full. He’s always been shy about it but one of his favourite things to do is cockwarming for his alpha. Before his pregnancy he would go to his knees in front of Harry whilst he watches TV and wait for him to take control of his mouth. But since being full of Harry’s pup he just takes what he needs, only a couple of days ago Louis went into Harry’s office while he was on video call with members of his firm, he crawled his way under the desk and took Harry into his mouth and kept him there with his eyes closed while the alpha finished his meeting. It took everything for Harry to keep a straight face and not show how he’s got the prettiest boy on his cock. As soon as the call ended, Louis gave Harry the _look_ to let him use his mouth to get himself off, once he released he tried to pull Louis onto his lap to feel at his leaking hole but instead he pushed himself away and said ‘ _I got what I needed, come down for dinner in 15 minutes’_ and left him with a kiss on his lips. 

“The things you do to me,” Harry speaks softly as he lays Louis down onto the blanket, his head resting on his lap. He keeps feeding the omega keeping him full and never letting his large paw leave Louis’ tummy, occasionally he’ll put half a piece of fruit in his own mouth and lower himself down so Louis can bite off the other half - he really only does it so he can lick into the sinful mouth. 

Once they had finished their food and packed a bowl of Petal’s favourite snacks away for once she rises from her nap, they lay in silence for a while. Spending time just enjoying having the other there with them. Harry takes some time to scent Louis thoroughly, it helps keep the two of them calm especially when Harry has been away at work, surrounded by so many other scents. Louis needs to be able to have just his alpha’s pure scent taking over his senses, when he’s got that then he knows - he’s safe. 

“Did you ever think our lives would be this perfect,” Harry thinks out loud.

“I knew that as long as I had you by my side I could never be unhappy,” Louis leans his head to the side to press a small kiss to the inside of Harry’s arm. 

“You know, the moment I saw you that first day of Year 7, I knew that I just needed you to like me, to know who I was, you hadn’t even presented yet and I would think _I don’t care_ because I was already so infatuated with you,” He can’t help but to close his eyes and take himself back to the days when they were only twelve and naive.

•••

 _Harry was newly presented, an_ alpha, _the first of his friendship group and one of the few of his new school. Typically, alpha’s present quite young so it wasn’t unusual for people to congratulate him, omega’s present later, usually when they’re about 16, anyone who doesn’t present past that age is presumed to be a beta, unless they’re a late bloomer._

_He settles himself down in a seat at the back of the large hall that’s bustling with excited children, he’s sat with his friends, Liam and Niall, as they speak loudly about what they’ve heard about the teachers they’ve been assigned for the rest of the year. He loses attention fairly quickly however, because holy fuck who is that whose just walked in? A small boy cuddled up in a sweater and black school trousers folded up several times because they’re too long. He grips the strap of his back that hangs off one shoulder with two hands as he walks down the aisle to find an empty seat. As he gets closer, Harry notices that he doesn’t have a distinct scent yet but what is there is sweet and smells of home. Harry looks to his right side, Liam sits beside him and there’s an empty seat next to him by the aisle._

_“Liam, swap seats with me,” he stood up before his friend could reply._

_“Ok?,” he shuffles himself over, “You okay, mate?,” his concern falls onto deaf ears._

_“He’s preparing for a quick escape, knowing the bastard he’s probably already courting someone, knothead,” Niall jokes, him and Liam laughing to themselves. It’s cut short though._

_Louis approaches the end row._

_“Hey, do you wanna sit here? I’m Harry,” the young boy says all too eager to stare into those eyes because,_ God they're that blue?

_“Oh my God, he’s actually trying to court somebody already,” He can hear Niall mutter to Liam behind him._

_“Yeah sure, thank you, my name’s Louis,” he lowers himself onto the chair, hugging his backpack on his lap, giving Harry a small wave, blush rising on his cheeks._

_Louis._

_Harry runs the name over and over in his head. “Well Louis,” it sounds even better rolling off his tongue, “We can be friends, my mum always told me to make friends with people who make me smile,” they’ve known each other for less than 5 minutes but all Harry wants to do is squeeze those soft cheeks and maybe bite them too. He’s never felt this feeling in his stomach, the wild flutter of butterflies._

_Louis’ grin widens, a sparkle takes over his eyes._

_“You make me smile too.”_

•••

Once the sun starts setting, they pack up to retire from the outside. Louis starts craving his nest and it’s past the time that he should have had at least two orgasms by now but he can’t complain when he’s been showered in kisses and poetic words spilling from his alpha’s lips.

When they enter back into the house, Harry gives Louis a sweet kiss at his temple and leaves to place everything back in its rightful place. It takes all of 10 seconds for Petal to come barrelling down the hall from her room (yes, she has her own room and yes, Louis spent weeks decorating it) and she excitedly weaves her way through her mummy’s legs, begging to be picked up. 

“My baby, did you have a good nap, is someone hungry now, hm?” Louis beams, baby talking her as he plops himself down on the floor. He’s on his hands and knees, torso low down to the ground as he presses his button nose to Petal’s, letting her lick over his face. It’s a gorgeous sight for Harry to walk to, Louis’ peachy bum up high with faint bite marks on each cheek - Harry makes a mental note to redo them tonight. 

“I’m sure that if we don’t feed her that she'll just start eating you instead and I don’t think I like that,” he approaches the pair, crouching down, and places the bowl in the space underneath their heads for Petal to munch at. 

“Why not? You eat me,” Louis says, setting himself up to be just on his knees. He speaks like they’re discussing the weather but it’s no surprise because as their relationship has grown Louis has become more comfortable talking about sex, but only when it’s just him and Harry; the passing comments his alpha makes when they’re in a public place still turn Louis into jelly and he runs to find them the closest bathroom. 

Harry bites hard down on his lip at his omega’s confidence. 

“I do, don’t I? Can’t help myself when you’re the yummiest little thing I’ll ever taste in my life,” He grabs Louis all of a sudden, one arm around the back of his waist and the other going to unfold and lift the backs of his knees, before standing quickly getting a squeal from the smaller boy and a growl from Petal. 

“I think I want an early dessert today,” Harry makes an exaggerated moan of hunger and bites at Louis’ nose. Petal tries to do some biting of her own onto Harry’s ankles but the terrible alpha just moves too quickly to the stairs that she is yet to master how to climb - the day will come soon she suspects - for now she has to settle for stomping at the bottom of the stairs until eventually she’ll just return to her food. 

Upstairs, Harry has Louis laid on their bed. They very rarely sleep in it, their nest has been their safe haven ever since they were 17, it still has pieces of their clothes from back then placed in it that Louis refuses to remove. Because of this, it’s so special to the both of them, it’s been a part of them for so long that they keep it as an almost sacred spot. 

They only had sex in it one time, their first time. Both of them 18 and clueless but as long as they were in their nest together then at least they felt _safe._ After then they decided that they would keep their nest as a comfort home for Louis to keep as a safe place for his preheats and after. It’s covered in his and Harry’s scent perfectly mixed and that’s exactly what he needs when he becomes territorial and he won’t allow Harry near him, not until he connects the comforting scent in his nest to the scent of the big bad alpha that Petal protects him from when he’s at his most vulnerable. Petal does a lot of influencing on Louis’ mindset when he’s in preheat, anything she takes as a threat is a major threat in Louis’ eyes and to Petal, Harry is the the most dangerous villain in the world.

“If I could I would put you behind my eyelids, have you be all I see when I close my eyes, you’ve already taken over every part of my mind so that I know I’ll always be at peace with the world,” Harry’s hands are at either side of Louis’ head, his body between those tan thick thighs. He lowers himself down to press his lips against his lovers’ when he hears Louis let out a whimper, as his muscles bulge out the omega can’t help himself from putting his small paws on them. He can barely wrap his fingers around half of the bicep and that alone sends him in a spiral, he lets out a gasp into Harry’s mouth arching his back. 

“Alpha, please, I need you,” he whines out, eyes closed and neck bared.

“I’m going to look after you, princess. Just lay and look pretty for me, you do it so well,” Harry pushes himself up, smoothing his hands down the sides of the heavenly body, drinking all the curves and plumpness. Once his hands reach the hem of the dress - that’s committing a crime by hiding Louis’ body - he lifts it up off the small angel before him, throwing it off to the side. Lips immediately find their way to Louis’ tummy, soft kisses pressing into every inch of the skin.

“Hello baby, daddy missed you so much,” he presses his forehead against the bump and immediately feels Louis’ hands massage at his scalp. “Have you been good for mummy? I know you have because mummy treats us all so well, I can’t wait for you to meet him. God, I can’t wait to meet _you_. You make daddy so happy already, I’ve dreamt of you every night since I made mummy mine,” he presses a long kiss right above Louis’ belly button.

“I will give the both of you the world and more,” it’s a soft whisper, meant only to be heard between Harry and his pup. 

Louis’ eyes shimmer as tears begin to spill, he continues to stroke through Harry’s hair letting him have his silent moment with his baby. More tears spill when suddenly there’s a strong movement in his stomach. Their baby boy kicked at the sound of his daddy’s voice. Harry’s eyes shoot up to meet Louis’, a strong gasp leaving his mouth. It’s not the first time their pup has kicked, but it's the first time that he’s kicked in _response_. 

“My baby, my baby, my baby, my heart is so full, how I love you,” he pulls his arms under Louis’ waist and buries his face in the beautiful flesh. Louis hugs around Harry’s head, smiling down at the love of his life. 

“Our pup loves you so much too, he’s telling you he loves you,” his voice is watery, full of pride.

Harry smiles wide and lets out a chuckle but then all of a sudden the smile slowly drops and he sits all the way up, Louis’ grows concerned moving to push himself up but just as his shoulders leave the mattress he’s pushed back down.

“Harry?” he looks into the forest green eyes that have become vacant. 

“He?” Harry’s eyes are focused on Louis’ bump, before making their way up his body to meet the anxious eyes.

“We’re having a son?” His voice breaks, for the first time since before he first presented he sounds shy and quiet.

Louis lets out a wet laugh, “Yes,” he cups Harry’s face in his small hands, “We’re having a son,” his chest shakes with small giggles and his body is overwashed with love.

Harry is _so happy._

He shuffles his way back up the bed laying on his side beside Louis, pulling him close to his chest. Louis’ neediness takes control and he pushes his hands up under Harry’s work shirt, feeling at the muscles underneath, attempting to nuzzle his face into the built chest.

“I need to be closer to you, this is so much, I’m so happy alpha,” he begins unbuttoning the shirt that stops him from feeling Harry’s bare skin against his. 

Harry holds his grip on the back of Louis’ neck, rubbing his thumb in circles on their bond mark, he presses his nose into the soft chestnut hair. 

“When did you find out? Why didn’t you tell me, you sneaky omega,” There’s no upset or anger in his voice, just pure joy. He gets a hearty laugh in return that moves both of them in their bed. They hold each other close kisses and stroking whatever inch of skin they can reach, the affection continues until they drift off in each other’s arms. Harry should have known that Louis was hiding this from him, he has a habit of keeping secrets when he wants to surprise Harry, the only problem is that like today, he hasn’t learned how to stop the slip of tongue. When they were younger, Louis announced his love for Harry in the most unconventional way but it’s still a moment of Harry’s life that he would relive everyday if he could.

_They are sixteen now, they’ve gone through their whole school life together as best friends and now they’ve made the journey from that first school assembly to their end of school prom._

_Louis has just presented, about 3 weeks ago now. He hadn’t come into school that day and Harry felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach that something was wrong with the boy, it didn’t help that their friends, Liam, Zayn and Niall, kept avoiding the conversation about Louis._

_“Come on, just fucking tell me I know he’s not just sick, he always messages me when he is,” he threw his backpack down on the table in the cafeteria where the rest of the boys are eating lunch. They all stop munching on their food as they watch Harry slump down on the spare chair. “Half the day has gone and he’s not picked up any of my calls, I know you bastards know what’s wrong so tell me,” a growl threatens to leave at the end but Louis has been telling him he needs to learn to control it, even if it’s with his friends._

_Niall makes eye contact with Liam and Zayn who sit opposite him, there’s a shared admit of defeat between them before Niall lowers his sandwich back down onto his plate and turns his body to fully face Harry._

_“Louis is in school right now -”_

_“Fucking what? Where?” Harry goes to jump out of his chair but gets pulled back down by Niall, for a beta he managed to gain the strength to restrain Harry._

_“Listen to me you knothead, he’s been here all day, I’m surprised you didn’t already notice. Besides that you’ve got to promise not to freak out, okay?” He has to keep a hand on Harry’s forearm as an attempt to keep him grounded. Zayn and Liam sit ready to get into action if they need to, they can only presume the worst for how Harry will react._

_“I won’t just tell me, Ni. I’m getting really worried now, I need to know he’s at least ok,” Every muscle in his body is tense, he feels like he’s having to mentally prepare, like he’s about to be told Louis is in hospital. Oh God, he feels sick._

_The Irish boy takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes cast down then he looks up through his lashes to meet a concerned face._

_“I met Louis this morning before school started because you had your dentist appointment and he smelt… different,” Niall winces._

_“Different? How different, did something happen?” Harry makes a side note to never ask Niall to explain something serious again, all the dragging out doesn’t help Harry’s anxiety._

_Zayn interrupts, noticing the panic in his friend’s eyes. Everyone knows that Harry and Louis have always been HarryandLouis, they have a connection that no one else can obtain with either one of them. The boys have spoken about it before, they’re sure that even if Louis presented as a beta, Harry would bite him so hard still that no one else would take him._

“ _Louis went into preheat this morning Harry, he’s been sat in the nurse's office, he’s not bad or anything he’s just struggling to control his emotions,” finally Harry has an explanation. He’s not sure if he’s happy about it though. Louis just presented as an omega. Louis is an Omega. No one told him._

_His eyes and jaws tighten, fist clenching and he’s about two seconds from punching someone._

_Niall leans his body away._

_“My_ omega _is going through his first preheat and none of you fuckers told me?” he’s seething, so much so he doesn’t wait to hear a response, just the faint calls of his name as he rushes out to the nurse’s office._

_LouisLouisLouis._

_That’s all that runs through his head. His_ omega _needs him, needs his alpha and Harry hasn’t been with him for half the day. He makes it just a few steps away from the room where his soulmate is. Now that he’s close and focusing on it, he can make out that faint scent of something so familiar to home but just that little bit sweeter._

_He’s stopped in his tracks by Niamh, one of the first people in their year to present as an omega. She’s always had eyes for Harry, no matter how clear he’s made it clear that he likes Louis and no one else._

_“Hey Harry, how are you? You look really nice today, alpha,” she blocks his path, all too close to his chest and twirling a piece of his blonde hair between two fingers._

_It’s a terrible attempt at flirting, no subtlety at all._

_“Do not call me alpha, I’m not yours to call that. I’m fine ok, Niamh, I got somewhere I need to be,” He doesn’t even give her eye contact, he moves to side step her to continue his way to Louis._

_He stopped from moving once again, this time from a bony hand in the middle of his chest._

_“C’mon Harry, I know you want some time with me, my parents aren’t going to be home tonight so we could do some… bonding?” She looks up at him and crawls two fingers up his chest. Harry moves immediately to grab her wrist, his mouth opens to tell her to fuck off but before he can he’s cut off._

_“Get your hands off of my alpha. Right. Now.” Louis stood there having just come out of the nurses’ office. His face is flush red, lips slightly swollen and eyes glossy. Harry doesn’t know how he reached this state but he doesn’t care._

_Louis looks so stunning._

_Niamh turns her body around to look at the other omega, her arms crossing over her chest. “Your alpha? Louis, as if someone like Harry would be with you when I’m literally right here,” she’s so stuck up and rude that if Harry was a worse person she’d already be on the floor in pain._

_“Harry would be with me because unlike you I’m someone who actually cares for him and loves him and all you want is to have an alpha to make you more popular. We’ve been by each other's side for almost five years now and you didn’t give a fuck about him until he joined the hockey team. So, I’ll say it one more time, get the hell away from My Alpha,” Louis has never been so angry and overprotective. His preheat has taken over him so much that his usual soft demeanor has flown completely out the window._

_Harry is so in love._

_Holy fuck Louis is in love with Harry too._

_Harry might pass out._

_Niamh accepts defeat and stops her feet before leaving, complaining under breath._

_“My omega,” Harry slips out of his daze and holds his arms out for Louis to run into._

_Once the frustrated omega is nuzzling into a warm chest he relaxes._

_“My alpha,” it’s so quiet Harry would have strained to hear it if he wasn’t an alpha._

_It’s like the whole world is frozen around them, it’s just the two of them and no one else. The universe is giving them their moment and it’s so perfect that it might never end._

_“You love me?” Harry pulls Louis’ head up so that his chin is pressing in Harry’s chest. A shit eating grin erupts on his face as he watches Louis’ red rimmed eyes widen in shock._

_“Please tell me I didn’t say that, did I say that? Oh fuck, I’m sorry, I was never meant to tell you, please don’t hate me Harry, I know it’s wrong but,”_

_Lips cut him off._

_It’s nervous, soft, sweet, scared and the best thing either of them have ever experienced._

_Harry pulls his lips away only to be brought straight back in when Louis lets out a whine that Harry has never heard before. It’s high pitched and dripping with honey, so harmonious that it sends a shock down his spine. He kisses him back harder, moving Louis backwards to hold him against the space the nurses’ office door and lockers. Large hands grip at the tiny waist, it mesmerises Harry the way he can feel the tips of his fingers touching at Louis' back._

_“Separate now, boys,” they hear a tired teacher say in passing, who doesn’t really care but it’s enough to embarrass the boys into pulling apart._

_Harry presses his forehead against Louis’, they giggle to each other, faces flush and lips swollen red._

_“I love you too, Louis,” He gets himself lost in his omega’s eyes, “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I’ve known you, It’s the only thing I know that I’m doing right in my life,” he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_Louis curls up on himself, making himself small from where he’s pressed against the wall. His heart is so overwhelmed all he wants to do is melt away into Harry’s chest._

_“Stop alpha,” he whines out, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck pulling him close._

_“Stop? Why would I stop? I promise you, omega, I’m going to love you everyday for the rest of my life, I’m going to look after you and give you everything you deserve, I’ll never let you go a day without having laughed, I’ll put a ring on your finger and a bond mark in your neck and call you mine just as I’ll be yours. I promise I’ll build you the cottage you dream of, the one where we wake around the flowers we plant and the birds that sing. I promise that we’ll get a bunny just like the one in your grandma’s field, soft and sweet like you. I promise that I’ll put a pup in you one day, our baby that we’ll love and raise together till the day we grow old. I promise we’ll grow old together. I love you, Louis,”_

_He pulls Louis against his chest when sobs rack his body, his own tears threatening to spill._

_“I promise, omega.”_

•••

Petal sits atop the dresser staring at Harry with angry eyes as he sorts away the clothes. How she got up there is beyond him. Louis went to pick her up from downstairs when she woke him up from his nap - she wasn’t making any noise, Harry would have heard, so he thinks it’s some maternal instinct he has towards her - but as soon as Louis fell back asleep she got herself high up, almost like she wants to size up the alpha. 

“You know, one day we’ll get along,” Harry says to her as he picks one of Louis’ night shirts off the pile to put away, leaving the rest as just Harry’s. In second, the pile finds itself on the floor by his feet. 

“That day is not today,” he lets out a deep sigh, staring longingly at the messed up clothes on the floor. Petal looks satisfied with her work, hopping down to join Louis still sleeping soundly on the bed. 

Harry crouches down to begin picking up the clothes and refold them but then, something in the pile catches his eye. It’s small, way too small to be Louis’ or even one of Petal’s outfits that Louis sews. He unravels it and holds it up to look at it properly.

It’s a baby grow.

White with yellow stars decorated on it but in big red writing it reads ‘Daddy’s Baby Boy’ Harry lets out a sweet laugh, he holds the small piece of clothing close to his chest and looks towards the ethereal omega at rest on their bed with soft eyes. 

He makes his way to Louis laid on his side, Petal resting beside him on the pillow. Harry holds delicately onto Louis’ waist and slowly turns him to be laying on his back, his bump fully exposed to Harry. He takes the baby grow in his hands and lays it smooth onto Louis’ tummy. His cheeks start to hurt from smiling so hard. That’s his _pup_ in there. 

Louis’ eyes flutter open, he makes no sound or no movement but he knows that Harry has sensed him wake up. Ever since Louis has been pregnant, Harry’s senses have been incredibly heightened, it still amazes the omega how Harry will know that Louis wants tea when he didn’t even know he wanted it. Not that he’s complaining, definitely not, especially not when at times Harry will walk into the living room, finger Louis until he’s cum twice, then cuddle him, because he could simply just feel the omega thinking about his hands from the other room. 

“I still can’t believe this isn’t a dream,” Harry throws himself beside Louis on his back who immediately climbs to rest atop of Harry’s chest. The alpha holds clothing up for them both to look at. 

“Imagine, in about 3 months, our baby boy will be wearing this and be laid with us like this,” at that moment Petal takes it upon herself to shuffle her way under Louis’ arm that lays across Harry’s chest, she bites the under of Harry’s chin and before Louis can reprimand her for it she presses several soft kisses on his cheek.

“Petal, you’re too much baby,” he places a big kiss to her forehead. 

“I can only hope our pup likes me more than her,” Harry doesn’t bother to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, shush. Petal loves you; she just has a unique way of showing it. Also, you’re deluded if you think our little baby won’t adore you as much as I do,” he bites and suckles on the side of Harry's neck, he’s due some new marks for his omega clients to see. 

Harry laughs wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Was this your original way of telling me we were having a boy?” he gestures to the baby grow that he’s mindlessly playing with between his fingers. He rested the side of his head on the top of Louis’, his cheek squished up.

“It was a good idea right? Me and Petal spent weeks planning it, did she do her part?” Louis got excited, suddenly he raised his head off of Harry’s chest to look down at his alpha.

“Her part? Wait, do you mean that you and your bunny planned for her to push the pile of clothes off the dresser?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion taking over him. His omega really just does stuff that will never make sense to him. 

“Yes! She did so amazing in practice when we were sitting in the nest, but when I put it on the dresser she wouldn’t! My baby didn’t want me bending down to pick up the clothes, she’s just like you,” Louis is animated when he speaks, his grin wide thinking about his plan being perfectly executed. 

Harry reaches up and squeezes Louis’ cheeks together making his lips pucker. 

“You’re so weird,” he leans up and places a wet kiss to Louis’ lips, he rolls them over so Louis is on his back, Petal resting between their chests dozing off, “What I’d give to be in your brain for a day,” he crawls his way down to be between Louis’ thighs. He rubs his beard against the soft inside of them, leaving tiny bites up and down the both of them. 

“Alpha!” Louis lets out a loud laugh at the tickles he’s receiving. 

“Is Petal asleep yet?” he spreads Louis’ legs further up and apart.

“Out for the rest of the night,” Louis whines.

“Put her down away from here, I think I want my dessert now,” his voice deepens and Louis moves to place Petal underneath a small blanket that’s on the other side of the bed.

“Eat to your heart’s desire, alpha.”

_**•••** _

**_Four Months Later_ **

“ _Just one look at you and I know it’s gonna be a lovely day,”_ Harry sings to his pup as he drifts off to sleep. 

_Connor Edward Styles_

Their three week old pup that is doted on by every member of the house. Petal in particular has spent every second of every day watching over the tiny boy. She sits and plays with him whilst he’s laid in the nest, watches softly when Louis is feeding him, and right now she’s treating Harry like a villain as he put his son to sleep. So really, it’s just as expected. 

“Is my little Connie asleep?” Louis coos as he enters their nest, picking Petal up on his way towards where his two favourite boys are resting.

Petal immediately calms down when she’s with Louis. They both lay next to Connor as he sleeps peacefully, curled against his daddy’s chest. Louis leans down to press a kiss against his baby’s cheek, then to Harry’s nose. 

“Mummy loves you so much, have a sweet dream,” he whispers softly before curling up behind Connor to have him against his chest and his own head nuzzled in his alpha’s neck.

“Goodnight, my love,” Harry presses a kiss against the top of Louis’ head. Petal lets out a deep growl, “Goodnight to you too, Petal,” he reaches a hand out to scratch at her fur. Since Connor was born, Harry and Petal settled _a_ difference, that being they acknowledge each other in the morning and night, sort of as a ‘ _We have a little Louis in the house who needs even extra love and care so let’s do that even though we both know Louis is the best mummy to ever exist’_ and it’s working so far. 

Louis lets out a soft sigh his heart more than content at where he is right now.

With his beautiful family in his beautiful home. 

“Thank you for never breaking your promises,” They’re the last words spoken before they all drift to sleep.

They’re the sweetest words Harry’s heard in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it really means a lot x


End file.
